The invention relates to a probe holder for a probe.
In order to test the functionality of semiconductor components, the semiconductor components, which are usually still combined with other semiconductor components and are arranged on a wafer at this point in time, are placed and fastened in a test apparatus, which is provided for this purpose, on a movable test table (chuck). The semiconductor component is then contact-connected using a probe so that measurements can be carried out. The probe, which is in the form of a needle and is also referred to as a probe tip, is usually fastened to a carrier device, for example a carrier plate (probe card) or a probe holder arm (probe arm), in such a manner that it is arranged obliquely with respect to the surface of the semiconductor component. That part which connects the probe needle to the carrier device is uniformly referred to below as a probe holder. The present invention relates to an improved probe holder of this type.
In order to establish electrical contact between the probe needle and the semiconductor component to be tested (device under test, DUT), the probe needle is positioned above the semiconductor component and is brought into contact with a contact area, for example a bonding island of the semiconductor component, by lowering the probe holder. The force which acts on the probe needle in the vertical direction in this case results in deformation of the probe holder or/and of the probe needle or, if the probe needle is not rigidly clamped in, in rotation of the probe needle about a horizontal axis. The resulting displacement of the tip of the probe needle in the horizontal direction (horizontal offset) results in inaccuracies, which are difficult to control, when positioning the probe needle during the test and measurement operations.
On the basis of this prior art, the object of the present invention is to specify a probe holder which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and in which, in particular, the probe needle has a smaller horizontal offset under the action of a vertical force.